Bella's Dream extended version
by Reader4Lyfe
Summary: This is the extended version of Bella's dream from my story She's a Mystery. you don't have to read it to understand it. Smut people! ExB. enjoy!


**Hey folks. This is the extended version of Bella's dream from my story _She's Mystery_. It's for all you smut lovers and my readers that wanted me to write an extended version. So here you go. And you don't have to read my story to understand this either although I'd like you to read it. It's really good.**

**_Disclaimer:"Hey guys. R4L doesn't own anything so don't go around thinking I gave her ownership of anyone, 'kay? Great! Read on, people." S.M._**

**Bella's Dream-BPOV**

"Bella," Edward murmured into my neck.

He had me pinned against a wall in his living room. He kissed up my neck, nibbling and biting in some places. He gripped my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned when he nibbled on my earlobe.

One of his hands moved from my waist down to my thigh, then to my knee. He grabbed it and hitched it up around his waist. I gasped and he took that moment to crash his lips to mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Tongue lashing was the new game now. The battle for dominance had started. I fought hard, or at least I tried, but it was to no avail.

He won and I probably would've let him either way.

His hands roamed over my button up shirt. He pushed it up to my chest and rubbed my stomach.

I kissed his neck and he groaned. His hips ground into mine and I felt him press against me. My head started to spin.

I suddenly heard a tear and a growl. I pulled my head back and looked down at my ripped shirt and then looked up at Edward's predatory stare.

He smirked at me before unfastening my bra so quickly I thought my head would twist off from spinning so much.

Then he dove in and I all but screamed from the sensation.

That tongue of his could wonderful wonders. Ha! Wonderful wonders.

Edward sucked, bit, pulled and licked. His other hand fondled my other breast. Then he switched and paid that one the same amount of attention.

My body was shaking and trembling. I could barely hold myself up. One of my hands gripped bronze hair and the other held on to his arm for dear life. My breathing wasn't even breathing. It was panting. It was gasping. It was suffocating on the pleasure he was giving me.

My stomach felt tight and everything seemed to pool down, like a waterfall. I felt my underwear became wetter and even though I tried to hold out just a little bit longer. I was just about to let it go when…he stopped.

I groaned and whimpered.

I pushed myself towards him desperate for any kind of contact but he moved away from me. I opened my eyes and Edward's face was centimeters from mine. I breathed in deeply, sucking his scent into my lungs.

Edward smirked and then grabbed me off the wall, my legs wrapped around his midsection. He carried me into his room and plopped, yes plopped, me on the bed. He rid himself of his shirt and pants.

I grinned as I saw the black boxers he wore. The ones I loved because they were as soft as his skin, his voice when it washed over me, the words he spoke to me whenever we were alone. He grinned and crawled onto the bed at an excruciatingly slow pace. His arms and legs were on either side of mine as he pressed his body into mine.

I moaned and my back arched off the bed. I felt hips come in contact with his boxers and I knew he felt the annoying scrape of denim on his thighs. He groaned.

"I hate it when you do that." He growled against my neck.

I grinned. "Why?"

His hips ground into mine. He bit my neck. I moaned rather loudly, my eyes closing.

"Because you make me want to rip everything of your delicious body and claim you as mine." He kissed me roughly until I couldn't breathe. My hands tangled in his hair. With the way he was kissing me I was barely aware of his hands ridding me of my jeans and underwear. His fingers glided across me ever so softly. I almost didn't feel it his touch was so light, almost like he was caressing me.

Then as he forced his tongue into my mouth again he slipped a finger into me. My breath caught in my throat and my pulse went into overdrive. Edward pulled his head and stared at my face. I saw the lust that was full blown and the love that was always overflowing the depths of my heart.

I missed the contact of his lips but that was immediately sated with what his hands were doing to me down south. He moved his finger back and forth, twisting it and turning it in illegal ways. He alternated between slow and fast movements, stroking the fire that was coursing through my veins and gathering at the one central point.

It felt like a volcano waiting to erupt. My body was shaking and writhing under him. His name rolled off my lips like water on a waterfall. His movements became faster as he added another finger and just when I was gladly going to let the volcano erupt…he stopped. And his fingers left my overheated core.

"Why did you stop?" I growled.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

I heard his laugh in my haze of desire. "Because…I wanted to do…this," He grabbed my limp legs while saying this and propped them over his shoulders. When he said 'this', he slammed into me simultaneously making me scream and come at the same time.

Even then he didn't stop pounding into me. I screamed his name many times. I gripped the sheets almost tearing them trying to find purchase. Edward's movements became faster. With the way he had my legs he reached spots that seemed invisible until now.

Edward grunted and then grabbed my hands in one of his and pulled them over my head. His lips crashed to mine with a furious force I didn't know he possessed. The coiling in my stomach was taken to all new heights. Heights that it hadn't been to before. Heights that I'd hardly known were possible.

He stopped mid thrust and pushed my right leg back so my knee was sort of hitting my chest. These are the times when my flexibility came in handy.

But then he pulled all the way out and froze.

I opened my eyes, not really remembering when I closed them and saw my favorite crooked smile on his face. I was breathing so hard I thought there wasn't enough oxygen in the world that could fix it.

Edward rammed into me. Like a bull on a rampage. Like a bat out of hell.

I came. Not even aware that he was still going. And then he came. Two birds with one stone I guess you could say.

My legs fell limply off his shoulders and collapsed partly on top of me. His head rested on my chest one of his legs entwined with mine. I managed to pull a sheet over us after a few minutes of trying to breathe right and slow my heart.

I wrapped my arms around. I ran the fingers of one hand through his now sex hair.

"Wow. That was…" Edward started.

"Amazing," I finished for him.

"Yes." He chuckled softly, the motion vibrating our bodies. He kissed my neck and my collarbone. "Maybe I should infuriate you more often."

I frowned not really recalling what we were arguing about before he pinned me against the wall. Then it all came back.

We were arguing about him buying overly expensive jewelry and sending me out on a day of pampering. I thought it was too much and I hate it when people spend a lot of money on me.

I kissed his forehead and whispered I love you. He smiled up at me and whispered it back.

"I'll take the day of pampering." I said as I drifted off to sleep with dreams of Edward ahead.

The last thing I remember was his laughing at my last words.

**So you like? Yay or Nay? tell me what you think. If you want more ExB loving check out my other oneshot _Some Loving_ and if you want action, love, suspense, family, etc, etc. read my story _She's a Mystery._ Kay? **

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace._**


End file.
